FANTASY DEATH BATTLE:KIRA(Light Yamagi) VS ZERO(Lelouche vi Britannia)
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Fourth battle. Well, this one is a direct comparison between each of their abilities. They can't actually fight :/ but next time will get a good fight for ya :)


The world. Is it redeemable or not. Throughout all fantasy, many individuals have done dark and terrible things to change the world and bring peace.

Like Lelouche vi Britannia, the king of a rebellion.

And Light Yagami, force of the death gods.

Welcome. I am DANCESNAPPLE, and I will evaluate the weapons, armor, and skills of these combatants to show who would win. . . a death battle.

_**The God!**_

Son of a local Japanese police chief, Light Yagami grew up seeing only the worst in the world. He always managed to be happy by becoming bored with the problems of crime. As time went on, it started to eat away at him whenever he would here of constant crimes and deaths. Unbeknownst to him, there was a death god who thought the exact same thought as Yagami did in his world, 'this world is rotting.'

The death god, Ryuk, kills people using a mythical instrument of death, the Death Note. He just happened to have two in his possession, so he willfully dropped the note into the world of the living!

Light noticed the notebook on the ground of his school. After taking it in, he found that it had the ability to kill those whose name was written in the notebook. After taking note of this, he began writing the names of any who commit crime in the world. Ryuk, after finding that Light had taken up a habit of using the notebook, decided to stay with Light through his days to see how exciting his life would become.

He then became known to the world as Kira, nobody working for him, but people and civilians silently cheering for him getting rid of the scum of the world. This would set him against the world's greatest detective forces who would try to find and arrest him.

Light is an excellent strategist, brilliant actor, and one of the smartest people who could ever live. He eventually became the head of the very task force assigned to find and arrest his alter ego, allowing him to control what his own enemies did.

With this, he lasted for years as Kira, killing millions of criminals and essentially making the world a very peaceful place. Unfortunately, he finally fell victim to the plans of his enemies, the disciples of the great detective L. He only fell due to the incompetence of his own former proxy, Mikami. Despite dying, he still left his lasting impression on the world and all those who worshiped his identity as Kira.

The abilities of the Death Note are as follows:

1.The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.

owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a God of death/Shinigami.

human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.

And so on so forth. Essentially, Light only has to play a game of cat and mouse until he has seen your name and your face. All he needs is to write down your name and boom, he wins. The death note is very powerful and has no range. Nothing can resist its call, although if the details of death written in the notebook cannot be done, the victim simply has a heart attack.

Light is a very dangerous character to have around, and he will never give up until his dying breath.

"I will become the god of this world."

_**THE KING!**_

Lelouche vi Britannia is the former 17th heir to the Britannian empire. He and his sister Nunally, were exiled and thought dead after he denounced his right to the thrown as a child. His reason for this? His father had planned an assassination of Lelouche and Nunally's mother.

He was exiled to live in Britannia's farthest and most broken down take over, Area 11, also known as Japan. He grew up through life along with his best friend Susaku with only one thing in mind. Destroy Britannia.

He planned out his revolution for years as he continued to live in the warring colony of Area 11. Japanese to their dying breath would curse and find ways to undermine Britannia's control after they had been stripped of full citizenship and their ethnicity as Japanese was also removed from public records, being known only as 11's. This made the area an easy place for Lelouche to start his war.

Upon a chance meeting with a girl named C2, he quickly found that she was immortal and, through a contract with her, he would gain the power of Geass, the power of kings. From this day forward, he had gained the ability to, upon eye contact, give the victim of his power any command, no matter how impossible, and they would attempt to do it.

He quickly took to learning the limits of his new abilities before moving further. He can only use it on a person one time, so if the command doesn't get the victim killed in the process, they are immune to his commands from there on. It also does matter how the eye contact is made. For instance, he can reflect the command through eye contact of reflections, allowing him to do it through mirrors and glass, but cannot do so through video and devices. With each use the geass becomes stronger, allowing for more powerful control over those who might try to resist it. The downside is that it got so powerful, it was permanently activated, forcing him to use specialized contacts to cover up his eye when not using it.

To wage war on his father, he assumed the alter ego of Zero, a made clad in a full disguise with a helmet visor as he led the rebels of Japan against Britannia. He made various head ways along the way, combining with the Chinese forces, freeing Japan at points, allowing 11's to proclaim themselves as Japanese once more. Slowly, but surely, he became to free those who were mistreated and became a symbol for the people, despite never showing his face.

Finally, his Geass evolved to its final form. His own father had long since become immortal, but once his Geass became powerful enough, Lelouche gave his strongest command to date, commanding his father to disappear. This made the former emperor and immortal disappear from existence. No one is able to fully resist his power, and it is followed without question. He even commanded his best friend to 'Live', which forced his friend to push to inhuman reflexes and combat abilities so he would not ever die in combat.

In victory, Lelouche proclaimed his true identity to the world and became the new emperor of the world, then becoming the dictator. Yes, he took his father's place to rule the world with an iron fist, all as the last step of his plan. Through his horrific actions of ruling, he centered all the world's hate, malice, and distrust towards himself before planning his own death. This death was at the hands of his own Zero identity, who was now being played by his friend Susaku, who was in on the plan.

Through his death, Zero became a symbol to be passed down and work to keep the world peaceful while the entire world could move towards happiness. Yes, he SUCEEDED where Light had failed.

Lelouche is a master tactician, commander, actor, and has widespread knowledge of governing and people skills. He does, however, hate any form of physical labor, doing anything and everything to avoid it. If he does need to join any fight himself, he has his own mech, called a knightmare frame. His in particular is one of the strongest in the world. He is extremely talented and will use whatever means he has to win.

"I, Lelouche vi Britannia, command you to die!" Followed by soldiers saluting him and shooting themselves in the neck.

_**WHO WINS?!**_

This fight is possibly the only one I'll do without any actual fight. Considering these two people are experts at strategy, not combat, we will simply compare their skills and say which would win if both were put in a world with a goal of killing the other.

First category, full combat. Well, here's the thing. If it came to a straight up fist fight between these two, Light would kick Lelouche into the dirt. Light is capable of having a fist fight with L, who was an actual martial artist. Lelouche can't even do gym class. However, that is why Lelouche does not ever go anywhere without a gun, and if it came to a straight fight, he has his 50 ton mech to use, so goodbye Light.

Light-0, Lelouche-1

Second Category, environment of combat. Let's face it, Lelouche and Light are both absolute masters of the games of death they play. They even have the same role, the man who hides while changing the world. The only problem with them is the scope of combat. Lelouche is a commander. Lelouche works to face empires and overcome foes who control everything around them.

This sort of battle would be one hundred percent different. He would have to find a single man, who could be anywhere in the world, find him in person, and them kill him. Whereas Light works and lives for that sort of confrontation. Light had to survive through everything, making himself as hard to find out as possible, until he could gain information on his enemy. He even managed to still kill people while on camera! Light has experience with this type of battle, whereas Lelouche does not. Lelouche is a conqueror, but that requires being in the limelight, and Light loves that.

Light-1, Lelouche-1

Third category, Intelligence and Strategy. There is no arguments. They are both entirely equal with this category. They both push the odds of what any human could possibly have knowledge and ability to think through situations. There is no argument either way. Thus, draw.

Light-2, Lelouche-2

Fourth, Abilities and powers. This is the direct comparison of 'which is better, Death Note or Geass?'

Well, this is a little tough. The Death Note can be used in so many various ways to kill, and can be done from any distance, any location, without the need to ever know the victim. In terms of killing ability, it is the perfect tool for someone who never wills themselves to be seen. There is a problem though. It required a face and a name. Pit that against Lelouche's identity as Zero, that becomes a very dangerous game. Hell, Zero's most devout followers and bodyguards never knew his face OR his name until Lelouche willingly showed the world when his victory was certain.

What about the Geass. The Geass definitely wins out in terms of flexibility, ease of use, and various methods of use. It also wins out in terms of influence over its victim. See, the Death Note kills anyone, but it can't make someone do the impossible. The Geass forces its user to at least attempt the impossible until their dying day that they succeed. It also CAN do the impossible with the command Lelouche used on his father. The problem? Direct eye contact. In order for it to work, Lelouche needs to physically be where the action is. So really, the question is this. Which would happen first, would Light manage to find Lelouche's face and name or would Lelouche manage to meet Light in person.

Well, again Lelouche has the advantage that, in this fight, he's not facing someone who has people trying to find that information out. When Lelouche faced the empire, everyone was trying to do exactly what Light would have to do, except this case it would only be one man, so Light would find it very hard to win that way. What about Lelouche finding Light? Well, L did it, so Lelouche would logically be able to do it much the same way as L did, except L wasn't able to just look at him and say "Are you Kira?" and get an answer.

So in this type of battle, Geass wins out as an asset. Point King.

Light-2, Lelouche-3

Finally, Function of the character. This is about their own habits and capabilities/resources to help them. If Light were to win this category, there would be no way to find a good winner, but. . . . This is where Light is destroyed. . .

Light has, at most, four people, maybe a few others to help him. He uses others to help him out, but is never able to show himself to them, work with them, or any real function alongside them. He has Misa, who can see a persons name above their face, but as we discussed before, that sort of thing would be tricky with Lelouche's own ability. Light can use the rules of the Death Note to his advantage. . . but theat only worked because L had wanted Light alive and to confess, Lelouche would just kill him.

What resources does Lelouche have? An entire nation's worth of info. Thousands of specialized followers at his command. Entire organizations loyal to him. Not all of these people have well known names or show their faces entirely either, so Light would have to not only worry about Lelouche, but all those under his command.

Sure, Light had to deal with a task force, but that was five jack offs, not an army. And even then, that was how he was beaten, his enemy having the resources of the world at their beckoned call. I'm sorry, God of Death, but the Black Prince is the King of this game.

Point Lelouche-4 over Light's-2.

The winner of this comparison, and of any battle the two could share, is Lelouche.

"Checkmate" -Lelouche in any Chess game.

If you have more to add to this argument, be sure to comment, otherwise, Next battle will definitely have a battle to enjoy.

_**NEXT TIME!**_

"Brisingr!"

"Frostmourne hungers. . ."


End file.
